


Dragon

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, Jealousy, M/M, poor jealous kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: The Jabberwock threatens Seirin, and indeed, the entire kingdom. When they call upon the Elementals for help, how will Kagami deal with his jealousy of those who have known his betrothed for so much longer than he has?Works as a stand-alone, though you can read Enchanted if you like and may enjoy it more that way!





	Dragon

“Do you think they will come?” Kagami asked Kuroko. 

Kuroko nodded, the movement swift and decisive. “I know they will. I summoned them. They trust my judgement.” 

The Shadowwielder had finished his mission in Seirin, assassinating Hanamiya, and simply never gone home, preferring to stay with his lover and, now, his betrothed. It wasn’t part of the plan for either of them, not what Kagami had been looking for when he went to beg for the mercy of the Elementals. But along the week’s ride home, they had begun to grow close, and once Kuroko killed Hanamiya swiftly, elegantly, Kagami had fallen even deeper in love with this man who lived to protect his kingdom. 

But then came the threat of the Jabberwock, one even the great fighter and the Shadowwielder could not face alone. 

Sure enough, just as Kuroko had predicted, the five other Elementals were at their doorstep within the fortnight. 

“Shadowielder Kuroko. Marquess Kagami. It is good to see you again. We received your missive, heard of something called the...Jabberwock?” Prince Akashi raised his eyebrows at the last word. 

“A great dragon,” Kuroko said. “The townsfolk have dubbed it the Jabberwock. It eats our livestock, murders our knights, raids our cities. It is beginning to spread outside Seirin as well; we will not be enough to satisfy it for long. We will need the help of you all to stand against it. 

“Let us get a good night’s sleep, and we will leave in the morning,” Prince Akashi said. 

“Let me offer you a warm bath and then, dinner.” Kagami waved his hands to summon two servants. “Find eight others,” he told them, “Show them to five guest rooms, and draw five baths. The Elementals must be weary after their journey.” 

The servants scattered and quickly came back with a small army of others, each two taking one of the Elementals to their guest room. Meanwhile, Kagami informed the kitchen staff that they would need the best food they could offer. 

Dinner was ready within the hour, and Kagami and Kuroko sent servants to inform the Elementals and guide them to the table. 

His dining room was not as lavish as that at the Elementals’ tower. It was smaller, with fewer wall hangings. Instead of a long rectangle, the table was round. Kagami took the seat closest to the door so as best to direct the servers, and Kuroko took the seat next to him. 

“Kurokocchi!” Lightningwielder Kise said as he walked in. He ran around the table to wrap his arms around Kuroko. “We’ve missed you since you fell in looooove.” 

Kuroko blushed. “I missed you too, Kise-kun.” 

“How’s he treating you? We’ll murder him if he’s not good to you, you know!” 

“Don’t say that in front of me!” Kagami said. 

“But you have to treat our darling Kurokocchi well, or know the consequences!” Kise said, throwing a wink at Kuroko. 

“He’s right,” Airwielder Midorima said as he came in. “You had best treat him well, though from the letters he’ve been sending, you seem to be...adequate.” 

“Thank you for the glowing recommendation,” Kagami murmured in Kuroko’s ear. 

“Oi! No flirting at the table!” Firewielder Aomine said as he walked in. “We know full well that you’re able to charm our Tetsu away from us; we do not require a demonstration.” 

Earthwielder Murasakibara was the next to arrive. “Kurochin!” His face lit up. “We missed you!” 

Kuroko smiled. “Murasakibara-kun! I missed you too!” He stood and walked over to Murasakibara for a hug, the height ratio of which worked out better with the taller man sitting down. 

“Don’t I get a hug?” Aomine asked. 

“Sure,” Kagami said, and opened his arms. 

“Not from you, idiot!” Aomine said, scooting his chair backwards. 

“Just trying to save Tetsuya a little work.” Kagami grinned in a mockery of innocence. 

“You get a hug, yes,” Kuroko said, walking around the table for a quick embrace. 

Kagami tried to ignore the flare of jealousy tight in his chest. These people had known Kuroko for so much longer than him, and could all bend the elements to their bidding. How was he supposed to compete? 

Prince Akashi, Icewielder, walked into the room, and everyone stood. 

“Please, sit down,” he said, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table from Kagami.  
Dinner was fairly agreeable, if you were an Elemental. If you were Kagami, it was maddening, with the six of them working together like a well-oiled machine, referencing old jokes and battles as they made plans for the new one. 

“Take me with you,” Kagami said, surprised at himself that he’d spoken. “I may not be able to control an element, but I know Seirin like no other. And I can swing a sword and hold a shield. I can take care of myself.” 

Prince Akashi looked at him appraisingly, then turned to Kuroko. “Is what he says true?” 

Kuroko nodded. “He will not let himself be anywhere but the front lines when it concerns Seirin.” 

He was glad they were giving him the benefit of the doubt. His motivation was not Seirin--he knew that the Elementals could sort it out on their own--but Kuroko. 

“Then I suspect I could not forbid you from it,” Akashi said. 

The trip towards the last spotted location of the Jabberwock took two days. Two days of feeling left out of the conversation between the Elementals, two days of wondering if after this, Kuroko would change his mind and decide to go back to their tower. 

It’s at night, in their tent--and doesn’t it thrill all the worst parts of him that they all see Kuroko come into his tent to sleep, and not any of theirs--that Kuroko finally confronted him. 

“Taiga-kun, what’s wrong with you? You’ve been quiet and you haven’t smiled, really smiled, since we left.” 

Kagami looked down, unable to meet Kuroko’s eyes. “I can’t lose you,” he finally says, voice thick. 

“Lose me? I am very good at what I do. There’s no chance.” 

“No, not like that. I’m scared that...that you’ll leave me. That you’ll decide you miss the Tower and the rest of the Elementals and you’ll leave me, alone, a stupid powerless not-even-duke.” Kagami squinted his eyes shut, unable to look at Kuroko, embarrassed as he felt himself fighting tears. 

“Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Look at me.” 

Kagami obediently opened his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving you. Life in the Tower...I love all my friends, but I was a secret. I understand the logic. Keep one Elemental out of the public eye, especially the one who can travel unseen. So that there’s someone for more...delicate matters. But I was hidden, kept out of most of the conferences, even, so no one would see me. And no one did see me. Sometimes it felt like nobody truly saw me at all. Taiga-kun, you see me.” 

“Of course I do,” Kagami said. “How could I not?” 

“You’d be surprised,” Kuroko said, “At how easy it is.” 

“Not me,” Kagami said. “Never me.” 

“Then I’ll never leave you,” Kuroko said. “I love you too much.” 

“I love you too,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, then arranged himself to lie comfortably on Kagami’s chest. 

“Now get some sleep,” Kuroko said. “We have a dragon to slay.”


End file.
